


变形记之不可描述的事情

by skynoob



Category: 123 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 特殊案件调查组
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skynoob/pseuds/skynoob





	变形记之不可描述的事情

“真暖和。”程锦抱着身上的大猫，灵光一闪，动了个念头，“我要躺一下。”他带着大猫滚了半圈，趴在大猫身上，“不错，多好的毯子。”他摸着身下柔软厚实的毛毯，爱不释手。  
大猫眯着眼睛瞅他，懒洋洋地任他上下其手。摸着摸着程锦感觉到有东西硌着他的腿了……对上大猫的目光，他僵着手，僵笑，“看来我的手法不太对……”  
大猫舔了他一下，翻了个身，压住他。舌头上的倒刺大喇喇的剌过程锦的睡衣，隔着薄薄的布料，倒刺的感觉也不甚明晰。  
下一秒，程锦的胸膛那被刷拉一下舔过的触感清晰起来，麻痒的滋味丝丝缕缕的泛了上来。  
“思觅……”程锦哭笑不得，这事情怎么就发展到这了？“乖，别动，我来。”他的手恢复了灵活。  
程锦右手摸摸大猫的头，厚实的毛发手感极佳，摸着极滑，触之温凉。程锦的手不受控制般顺着毛发生长的方向，从大猫的头顶顺着腰椎向下，来到了大猫的尾巴上。  
尾巴被顺滑的短毛包裹，程锦可以很顺畅的从尾巴根一直撸到尾巴尖儿。  
程锦右手握住思觅的尾巴尖儿，可以感受到思觅晃动尾巴的力道，仿佛手里握着一尾游鱼一般，富有生命力的脉动着。程锦被这种感受所迷惑，顺着思觅甩动尾巴的力道与方向动着自己的手，忍不住笑出了声。  
大猫低下头，蔚蓝色的眼睛就这么直直的撞进了程锦的双眼，程锦略一失神，回过神来笑叹到：“思觅……你的眼睛还是那么漂亮。”  
说着，程锦抬头吻了吻大猫湿凉的鼻尖，鼻尖的凉意沾染了程锦的嘴唇，让程锦忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下大猫略带肉粉的鼻尖。程锦的举动很明显的取悦了思觅，大猫伸出舌头，用舌尖舔了一下程锦的鼻头。  
程锦笑了，抬起左胳膊揽住大猫的后颈，将大猫的头压下，亲上大猫毛茸茸的嘴巴。程锦用舌尖描绘着大猫黑色的薄唇，而后探入舌尖，舔进大猫的嘴巴里。  
程锦的舌头碰到了大猫前排的门齿，思觅怕伤着程锦，张开嘴任由程锦探索。程锦的舌头从前排短短的门齿上划过，试图舔上大猫的上颚。  
大猫的门齿相对于犬齿来说的确算是短的，但对于人类程锦来说，这是一个不可逾越的鸿沟。因此程锦只舔到了门齿后面的一点牙龈。  
“好吧。”程锦无奈的说，“思觅把舌头伸出来让我舔一舔好不好？”  
思觅对程锦的要求无不应答。大猫的舌头打着卷儿的吐了出来，看起来倒是有几分像是在打哈欠。  
程锦倒是很高兴，从舌尖舔向舌根，顺着倒刺生长的方向舔了好几下。舔过正面舔背面，大猫的舌头背面和人类相似，没有倒刺，舌面顺滑，有着血管的凸起。  
程锦略微舔舐几下就停下了，舔吻了几下大猫的犬齿说：“好了，思觅，休息一下。”  
大猫闭上了嘴，张着嘴伸舌头虽然不太累，但是口水总是顺着舌尖流了下去，程锦的睡衣被思觅的口水沾湿了一小片。  
程锦的左手从大猫的脖颈上挪到大猫的耳朵上，揉搓了着大猫的耳朵。程锦与思觅相互注视着，空气似乎变得粘稠了起来，程锦的右手举了起来。  
程锦的右手轻轻扫了几下大猫的胡须。思觅对程锦的这种捋虎须的行为倒是毫不在意，一副随程锦开心的样子。  
大猫抬起左爪，将厚厚的肉爪摁在程锦的胸膛上，指甲被小心的收了起来。思觅在程锦胸上反复按压几次，仿佛在试探身下具身躯所能承受的压力。  
肉垫的弹性极佳，在思觅按压的时候，程锦的右手又摸上了胸前厚厚的爪子。  
思觅对于如何转移程锦注意力这一方面十分在行。  
程锦摸了摸胸前的爪子，然后将那爪子拿在手中把玩。“思觅，你的手指只剩下四根了。”程锦左手捏住大猫的爪子，在大猫粉色的脚垫中间捏了几下，大猫的指甲随着程锦的动作漏了出来。  
程锦的左手十指小心的挨个摸摸漏出来的指甲，摸完指甲，程锦又将肉爪抬起来，挨个摸着大猫的五块粉色肉垫，肉垫柔软中带着坚硬，表面覆盖着一层薄茧。  
大猫见程锦还在翻过来覆过去的研究自己爪子，不耐烦的甩了甩尾巴，将左爪从程锦的胸膛上拿下来，抬起右爪，漏出隐藏在肥厚爪子里的指甲，指甲尖利而坚硬，四指一收，程锦的睡衣便添了四道破口。  
睡衣的裂痕中间漏出了程锦小麦色的皮肤，杨思觅的力道控制的很好，一丝红痕都没有留下。思觅再接再励，爪起爪落，刷刷刷几爪下去，程锦的睡衣就变成了几块破布，十分勉强的挂在程锦的身体上。  
“……”程锦这时是欲哭无泪、进退两难。他自觉自己的底线不算低，有些事真的做不出来。程锦半支起胳膊看着思觅，大猫抬起头，湛蓝的仿佛能看到眼底的眼睛直视着程锦。  
程锦叹了口气，抬手撕去上半身失去遮挡意义的衣服，将睡裤和内裤也脱下来扔到床下。  
底线这种东西啊……总之，杨思觅有克服一切困难的能力。  
程锦拍拍身上大猫的腰侧，“思觅，我来。”自己来起码能控制住情况，就算……就算思觅要来，至少也能先消耗一下他的体力。  
大猫仰躺在大床上，摊开的大猫占据了床的大部分。程锦现在开始庆幸这张床足够大和结实，哪怕思觅加上尾巴差不多有了三米。  
大猫整只放松的摊在床上，尾巴尖偶尔勾一勾，程锦左手摸上大猫的肚皮，被白色绒毛覆盖的柔软对程锦不设防的开放，随着思觅的呼吸有节奏的起伏着。程锦的手在毛下按压探索，终于在厚实的毛中找到了小小的乳头，程锦轻轻揪了揪，笑着说：“思觅，怎么办，有6个乳头，我的手和嘴都不够用了。”  
大猫右爪在空气中挠了挠，后腿也蹬了几下。“好好好，思觅……”程锦的手终于覆上了大猫鲜红挺立的阴茎，猫科类动物的阴茎像它们的舌头一样覆盖着倒刺，大猫的阴茎颜色鲜红，周身皆是倒刺。  
程锦探身从床头柜里取出润滑剂，向手中的阴茎上挤了一坨，程锦小心的动作着，手中的凶器愈发坚挺，倒刺向空中呲开，不再是服帖在阴茎上的样子。  
程锦的手现在已经不敢轻易尝试上下滑动了，只敢顺着倒刺生长的方向向下动作，若是思觅发现自己的手受伤了，一定会被逼着自己请假的。程锦的左手缓慢动作着，右手揉搓着阴茎下两颗毛茸茸的蛋蛋。  
大猫的睾丸手感意外的好，覆盖了一层短小的绒毛，摸上去软中带硬，轻轻挤压还弹性十足，程锦仿佛盘文玩核桃一样揉搓着手中的两颗蛋蛋。  
程锦的右手接着照顾思觅的阴囊，左手拇指按压上思觅的铃口，在铃口处划圆动作着。大猫被程锦刺激的尾巴甩动起来。  
程锦两个手都在忙，但是眼底的小花在可怜的收缩着，于是弯下腰低头舔上了尾巴上方密闭的菊穴。  
大猫的尾巴甩动的频率停滞了一下，后又甩动的更为轻快。程锦轻舔大猫穴口的褶皱细纹，舌尖沿着褶皱画圆滑动着，将所有的褶皱涂满自己的口水，片刻后程锦用力的上下舔了两下，将快要滴下来的口水舔干。  
程锦的舌尖顺着褶皱向菊穴深处探进，穴口的括约肌十分紧致，舌头的硬度不足以破开这道屏障。程锦翘起舌尖，轻快的舔弄着穴口，后穴被温暖的舌尖点弄的感觉让大猫不自觉的缩了缩。  
程锦感受到大猫的触动，将自己用力埋向大猫的菊穴，鼻尖感受着毛茸茸的蛋蛋的触感，嘴上向外用力一吸。思觅觉得自己身下的床榻仿佛消失了，自己在旋转着下落，喉咙里麻痒着，便没有忍住，吼了一声。  
程锦用力吸了两下后抬起头安抚性的舔了舔菊穴，程锦依旧画圆舔动菊穴褶皱，复又向菊穴内浅浅戳刺。程锦趁着菊穴翕动的时候将舌尖探入，菊穴收缩时便将这一小节舌尖夹住了。舌尖感受着括约肌的束缚的力道，但又忍不住想要冲破括约肌的束缚向更深的地方进去。  
程锦将舌头卷成筒形，用这种方便进出的方式来回抽插了十数次。数次来回，菊穴已经足够放松，程锦便尝试着将舌头展开来，在菊穴内部向四周扩张。  
舌头舔弄着菊穴内壁，括约肌的里面是一段平滑的肠道，仿若丝绸的质感更方便了程锦的逞凶。  
程锦抬起头，银丝从嘴角坠下，程锦不甚在意的用右手手背抹掉口水，低头看着大猫不停翕动的菊穴，菊穴的小洞放松时已足有食指粗细，周围的褶皱亮晶晶的，上面挂满了程锦的口水。  
大猫此时正整只瘫在床上，仿佛是一只废猫。被舔菊的快感完全征服了这只大猫。  
程锦停下了舔吻菊穴的动作，思觅觉的后穴凉凉的又有些空虚，即便清楚这不过是正常的反应，仍不耐的吼了两声催促程锦，想让程锦继续。  
程锦失笑，拿起手边的润滑剂，在并起的右手食中两指上挤了一坨。“思觅，有些凉，忍一下。”  
程锦说完后手指放到了菊穴周围的褶皱上，手指在菊口周围按压几下后食指缓慢的插了进去，随着食指的插入，多余的润滑剂被挤了出来，滴落到了大猫的尾巴根处。  
程锦的食指在大猫的菊穴里面四处探索抠挖着，程锦对思觅的前列腺的位置很熟，即便兽形与人形有所区别，程锦也很快找到了。  
虽然思觅明白自己身体的强度有多大，哪怕是程锦现在插入也不会受伤，不过思觅十分享受程锦这种珍视的态度，自然不会对程锦的缓慢扩张多加阻碍。  
虽然大猫的尾巴早已不甘寂寞的缠上程锦的脚腕，并且不住的摩挲，大猫的尾巴在程锦耐心细致的做着扩张的时候顺着脚腕摩挲向上，插入的手指已经慢慢增加到了两根，尾巴在身上滑动的感觉十分明显，仿佛思觅用他微长的卷发从程锦腿上划过。  
尾巴划过的麻痒感觉还停留在肌肤上，大猫的尾巴已经来到了程锦的阴茎处，大猫的尾巴在程锦的阴茎上缠了几圈，尾巴尖轻轻的戳刺程锦的龟头，尾巴尖的短毛有几根进了程锦的铃口，尿道口幼嫩的肌肤甚少受到这等刺激。  
“哈，”程锦倒吸一口冷气，“思觅，别闹。”思觅从善如流的放松了对程锦铃口的刺激，松开对程锦阴茎钳制的时候尾巴尖儿轻巧的扫过程锦的龟头，程锦叹了一口气，“思觅……”然后将正在扩张的手指增加到了三根。  
思觅的尾巴翘起，来到了程锦的臀部，暗示性十足的在臀缝里上下滑动，甚至试探性的向里面戳刺。程锦将右手手指从思觅体内抽出，左手捉住正在作乱的尾巴。  
“等我一下，思觅。”  
程锦下了床，从床头柜上抽了几张抽纸擦干净手指上的润滑剂，然后将纸扔进床边的垃圾桶里，随手在抽屉里翻了翻，找到了几盒安全套，拆开一盒，程锦拿了两个回来，剩下的放到了床头柜上。  
程锦回头看了一眼性器贲张，懒洋洋躺在床上的大猫，又从盒里拿了一个出来。  
程锦小心的给思觅的阳具套上安全套，避免这层橡胶薄膜被大猫的肉刺戳破，幸运的是，保险套质量出奇的好，因为思觅某次太激动把安全套捅破后还脱落在程锦后穴的尴尬情景，从此家里的安全套就换了一批特别结实的……至于来源，谢铭保持着高贵的沉默。  
程锦给大猫那密布倒刺的阳具上戴上安全套后，终于能放心大胆的伸出手，上下滑动了起来。  
大猫的嘴里发出了舒适的呼噜声，程锦受到鼓励般愈发卖力，几乎要将所有的技巧用在大猫这根粗大鲜红又狰狞的性器上。  
程锦活动手腕，手掌圈成圈晃动着套弄着阴茎，掌心抚上龟头，摩挲按压着敏感的龟头，食指在冠状沟处扫过，折磨够龟头后左手接着向下套弄着阴茎，右手抚上那对毛绒绒的蛋蛋，轻轻搔刮阴囊底部。  
程锦低下头，将大猫阴茎的头部含进嘴里，龟头足有柴鸡蛋那么大。程锦努力的张大嘴含住龟头，小心的藏起牙齿，用舌头轻快的扫过龟头，舌尖抵住铃口，用力的吮吸了一口。  
在程锦还想试图吞进更多部分的时候，思觅难耐的用右腿抵住程锦的肩膀，程锦抬起头来，看着眼前的恋人，“思觅？”半抬起头的大猫用蔚蓝色的，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着程锦，大猫的尾巴还在不停翕动的小穴处扫动着，程锦简直毫无抵抗力。  
程锦被眼前的美景所蛊惑，小穴翕动着不时漏出肠道里媚红的穴肉，再往里便是幽深的小径，程锦目力所不及。  
大猫白色的尾巴在穴口处扫动，尾巴尖儿处的毛发沾染了穴口的润滑剂，湿漉漉的粘到了一起。程锦的性器向上弹动了几下，一丝前列腺液从铃口缓缓滴落，性器硬到几乎发疼，程锦几乎火速的给自己戴上了安全套。  
程锦拿起润滑剂挤到手心里，抹到阳具上准备长驱直入时，大猫的尾巴又极其不老实的扫过程锦的臀缝，程锦扶住阳具的动作顿时僵住了，叹口气说：“就知道你……算了，来吧。”  
程锦将拿过来的最后一个安全套套上了大猫的尾巴。“底线这种东西啊……”程锦摇了摇头，俯下身，熟练的将手伸到后面给自己做起了扩张。程锦给自己扩张的速度很快，不多时三根手指就可以流畅的进出了，程锦跪坐起身，将大猫的尾巴塞向后穴。  
虽然尾巴比起阴茎略细，但是它的硬度不如阴茎，所以进入起来有些难度。  
程锦不得不接着俯下身，左手撑着床，右手继续将尾巴向里塞。最后右手手掌终于感受到安全套的边缘，程锦直起身，长出一口气，后穴不自觉的收缩了几下，尽管有安全套隔着，但这种毛刺刺的触感真是难以形容……  
程锦右手撸了几下在塞尾巴过程中有些疲软的阴茎，扶着它缓慢的侵入到了大猫的后穴，程锦的阳具尽根没入的时候，下腹也触碰到了大猫毛茸茸的蛋蛋。  
这种前方被紧窒温暖的肠肉包裹着，后方又充实着的感觉实在是有些刺激。  
程锦就着插入的姿势伏到大猫的身上，双手搂住大猫的肩膀，胸腹处紧紧贴着大猫的肚皮。  
大猫的腹部皮毛略薄，程锦能感受到大猫肚皮传来的温热。  
程锦将侧脸贴上大猫的毛皮，来回蹭了几下，笑着说：“思觅，的确是很好的毯子，最好的。”  
程锦说着，缓慢的动起了自己的腰。由于程锦现在与大猫浑身紧贴，程锦起伏的曲线愈加缠绵。  
小麦色肌肤的人类男性躯体紧紧搂抱着身下白色的老虎，身体缓慢而坚定的上下起伏着，老虎两个前爪搭上了身上青年的脊背，尾巴自身下延伸至青年股沟的深处，只见老虎仰着头，一双蔚蓝的眼眸微眯，自是十分欢愉享受。  
程锦与大猫之间几乎不离分毫，在程锦缓慢抽插的过程中，大猫的阳具十分硬挺的夹在大猫和程锦的小腹处，即使有一层保险套隔着，大猫阴茎上倒刺的存在感依旧十足，程锦的腹肌感受着充满凸起的摩擦，腰杆反而更加煽情的左右摇摆起来。  
大猫的阳具在程锦刻意的摩擦挤压下更加坚硬，前列腺液堆积在安全套的顶端，被程锦不断的动作打发出白色的细密泡沫。  
程锦胸口的乳珠充血挺立着，在不断的摩擦中，大猫的毛发不断戳刺着程锦的乳头，乳头肿胀发红，并在新一轮的摩擦中滋生出了细细的麻痒。  
程锦左手支起，微微欠起身，右手握住思觅的阳具缓慢撸动着。  
程锦开始九浅一深的挺动，右手也用相同的节奏对思觅的前方给予相同的刺激。  
就着跪姿干了一会儿，程锦探身拿过两个枕头，垫到大猫的屁股底下。程锦左腿支起，重心转移到右腿上，撸动的手也从右手换成了左手。  
这个姿势挺动起来更加方便，程锦的龟头又一次从思觅的前列腺上蹭过。  
思觅被强烈的快感所刺激，蔚蓝的眼眸蒙上了一层水雾，变形后的思觅无法搂紧程锦，说没有一丝触动那是不可能的。程锦注意到了这一点，甚至愿意自己把尾巴塞进去……  
思觅的眼中闪过一丝暗光，尾巴在程锦的后穴中动作了起来。尾巴的动作刚开始有些滞涩，然后很快便灵活了起来。大猫的尾巴在程锦的前列腺附近反复滑动戳刺，强烈的快感让程锦的动作狂乱起来。  
程锦狂乱的冲刺了几十下后缓下了动作。程锦将两条腿伸直，双手支在大猫前爪的下面，用这仿佛俯卧撑一样的姿势顶弄着思觅。程锦仿佛打桩机一般力道凶猛快速的挺动腰杆。  
程锦的屁股绷的紧紧的，侧面由于用力出现了一个大大的凹陷。大猫的尾巴被程锦的屁股夹的紧紧的，无法抽动，只能小幅度的转动。  
“身体的里里外外都是思觅”这种认知让程锦的生理和心理都获得了极大的满足感以及快感。程锦用这个姿势抽插了几百下，思觅的尾巴早已放弃在程锦后穴的作乱，软哒哒的从程锦合拢的腿间垂下来。  
程锦的分身感受到思觅后穴渐渐收缩的力道，明白思觅此时已经快到了，快速向思觅的前列腺又戳弄了几十下，大猫的阳具射出了一股白浊，精液用力的打向安全套顶端，又被用力弹了回来。敏感的龟头被这样刺激着，铃口又喷出了一股白浊。  
大猫的精液太多，堆积在安全套的顶部，向下慢慢浸染到了冠状沟，阳具被精液慢慢浸染的与安全套紧密相贴。  
程锦将分身用力捅入后穴深处，扬起脖子，享受着思觅后穴阵阵收紧的力道。待到后穴收缩的频率降低，程锦伸手将大猫的阳具从尾部撸到头部，延长思觅射精的快感。  
思觅高潮后，程锦就着插入的姿势跪坐起身，将分身深埋思觅体内，翘起屁股，右手握住大猫的尾巴准备向外拔出。思觅感受到一只温热的大手握住了自己的尾巴，尾巴感受着程锦肠道层层叠叠的包裹。  
思觅发觉了程锦的意向，身体不断收紧，肠道大力吮吸着程锦的阳具，尾巴抵住程锦的前列腺不断搔刮研磨。程锦本就即将高潮，思觅的这番动作成了最后一根稻草。  
程锦腰眼一麻，泄了。  
大猫咧开嘴，无声的笑了笑，震感传递到程锦埋在思觅体内的分身上，以及被思觅尾巴插入的后穴里。  
程锦继续着被思觅打断的动作，将思觅的尾巴从后穴中缓慢拔出。异物被缓慢拔出的感觉刺激的程锦呻吟了一声，这次思觅倒是没有阻碍，毕竟思觅的目的已经达到了……  
程锦把思觅尾巴的上的安全套翻着撸了下来，打了个结。将分身从大猫的后穴中退了出来，趁着阴茎还硬着，将安全套从阳具上取下来，打个结，把它们都扔进垃圾桶。  
程锦低头看着套在大猫阳具上的安全套，大猫的阳具已经小了一些，倒刺也安顺了下来，因此程锦取起安全套来倒是方便不少。程锦把安全套打个结，拿到大猫的眼前晃了晃，笑着说：“思觅，你看，这差不多是以前的三倍。”  
大猫的眼睛亮晶晶的盯着程锦手里的安全套，程锦看得出里面的意味是：“射到你的里面怎么样。”程锦觉出些不妙的意味，但这个茬是自己提起的，只好立刻补救到：“不行，思觅，必须戴套。”  
思觅的眼睛里的光暗了一瞬，又立刻亮了起来。程锦觉得自己仿佛跳进了一个坑……  
程锦叹口气，摸了大猫手感良好的胸膛一把，说：“我去拿毛巾。”大猫甩了甩自己的尾巴作为回答。  
程锦下床到卫生间洗了一条热毛巾，擦了擦自己的阳具和后穴，然后洗了一次，把热毛巾拿上了床。程锦先擦了擦大猫的尾巴和后穴，又将毛巾反折，仔细清理起大猫布满倒刺的阳具。  
大猫甩着尾巴享受着程锦的伺候，温热的毛巾的覆在阳具上，思觅熏熏然的有些困倦。程锦擦完后拿着毛巾去了卫生间，把毛巾洗完晾好。  
大猫翻了一下身，用着最舒适的姿势趴在了床上，甩着尾巴等程锦回来。  
程锦刚躺到床上，思觅就前爪一伸，后腿一抬，把程锦纳入到自己的保护范围内。思觅的大脑袋亲密的搁在了程锦的脖颈旁，脆弱的颈项毫无防备的暴露在大猫的獠牙下，可是此时的思觅已经不能咬上一口了，甚至连舔一口都做不到。  
程锦的身体太脆弱了，思觅甩着尾巴有些苦恼的想着。  
程锦的右手缓慢抚摸着身上美丽的兽，体味着事后的脉脉温情。程锦道：“也不知道这个药的效力会持续多久，万一下次你变身成昆虫怎么办，翻身时我会压到你的吧。”  
毕竟思觅已经变成过了鸟类和哺乳类，再变成昆虫也是可能发生的事。程锦陷入了自己想象的惶惑中，思觅对于程锦这种担忧毫无触动，就是变成一只虫子，自己也是身手最敏捷的那一种。  
程锦不知想到了什么，笑得停不下来。“思觅。”程锦好不容易平静下来，“到时候我就把你放在我的头上，带着你到处走。你把我的头发向左拽，我就向左走，向右拽我就向左走，向上拽我就打步欢一顿。”  
思觅迷茫的想，为什么向上拽是打步欢，而不是景行止？  
思觅很快放弃在床上想这些，刚刚程锦的话让他有些激动，下身又硬了起来，直直的戳向程锦的大腿。程锦侧头看向思觅，“想来吗，思觅？”  
大猫对于程锦问题的回答就是，伸出前爪把程锦放到床头柜上的安全套盒子打落到床上。  
“好吧好吧。”程锦摸索着拿了一个安全套，“我知道了。”程锦用力把大猫翻了个身，“先来准备工作吧，不然要负伤的。”程锦给思觅的阳具上套上安全套，这次比第一次熟练不少。  
程锦接着拿起润滑剂给自己做起扩张，毕竟大猫的那里可不比尾巴，粗若儿臂也算是见识到了。程锦这次的扩张进行的十分艰难，标准是五根手指，那可是……有倒刺啊……  
大猫看着程锦眉头紧蹙的自己扩张着，身下的物事变得愈发火热坚挺，想要立刻冲进程锦火热紧窒的体内逞一逞威风。但是，还不行。  
思觅的目光如有实质的划过程锦紧蹙的眉头，闭起的双眼，抿成一条线的嘴唇，微微汗湿的胸膛，还未消肿的乳珠，收紧的腹肌，以及因疼痛而蜷缩起的阴茎。  
程锦被思觅盯的更加羞耻起来，耳尖弥漫起一股桃红，手下的动作快了起来。半晌后，程锦终于睁开眼睛，拿起润滑剂向手上挤了一长条，全部涂到那个热腾腾的狰狞着的鲜红阳具上。  
大猫的眼睛亮的吓人，翻身而起，一爪子推倒程锦，又一爪子把程锦翻了过去。程锦十分自觉的摆出跪趴的姿势，塌腰下肩，臀部翘起。  
大猫踱步过去，覆盖住程锦的背部，两只前爪将程锦的头部禁锢其中。大猫后腿微微用力，阳具缓慢的侵入程锦的后穴。程锦努力的放松后穴，扩张和润滑剂的充足让程锦并没有多少痛感，但这只是一个开始。  
大猫阳具的头部进去的很顺利，但是茎身上的倒刺即使有安全套束缚，也是凸起着彰显自己的存在感，思觅不得不小幅度晃动着抽插，待这一段进出顺滑了再埋得更深一点。  
终于，大猫的阳具全部插了进去，阳具上的倒刺鼓成的凸起在程锦的肠道内嚣张的挤压着脆弱的肠壁。程锦长出一口气，微微侧头，在大猫前臂的毛发上蹭干自己额头上的汗，程锦自己浑身都已经汗湿了，在灯光下闪着一层莹润的光。  
思觅待程锦略略缓过一口气，尾巴愉悦的甩一甩，便开始享用起身下这具美味的躯体。  
思觅不敢冒进，只敢小幅度的抽插着，程锦的肠壁被不断的破开，阳具上的凸起不断挤压摩擦着敏感的肠壁，程锦的阴茎渐渐站了起来。  
思觅进出的愈发爽利，速度变得快了起来，虎腰动得飞起，程锦股间的润滑剂被打出了白色的细腻泡泡，沾湿了大猫下腹的毛发。  
程锦的肠道在思觅的不断抽插挤压中变得愈加敏感起来，思觅的阳具又一次蹭过程锦的前列腺，茎身上的凸起连番挤压过去，程锦的呻吟声从喉咙里逸散出来。  
大猫的耳朵一动，动作陡然变得大了起来，几乎全根拔出又全根没入，强烈的快感刺激的程锦流出了生理性泪水，呻吟声也带了哽咽。大猫的耳朵抖了一下，身后的尾巴狂热的甩着，身下不停的用力插入了几百下。  
大猫后腿迈下床，阳具随着大猫的动作撤出一些。程锦这时神智已近昏聩，屁股不自觉的追寻着思觅的阳具。思觅见状咧了咧嘴，两只前爪抱住程锦的腰，向下轻轻一拖。  
程锦被猛地撞了进去，呻吟声梗在了喉咙里，程锦喘过这口气，低喘着说：“思觅，轻一点,要坏了……”  
大猫的两只后爪站在地上，前爪抱住程锦的腰，腰背高高耸起，几乎要蜷成一个圈。程锦的臀部越出床外，紧紧的贴合着大猫的下腹。  
大猫把前爪从程锦的腰上拿下来，支在程锦的腰侧。大猫后腿蹬地绷紧，腰腹用力，快速的操干着身下的恋人。程锦可是公安大学成绩最好的一个，就算思觅的力气大了一点，就算自己已经被顶弄的一佛出世二佛升天，跪趴的姿势也没有多少变动。  
程锦的头发已经湿透了，随着大猫的抽插而前后晃动着，汗水顺着发丝甩到床单上，洇出一块小小的水痕。  
程锦低哑的呻吟声应和着思觅抽插的黏腻水声，程锦的臀尖被大猫撞击的发红，身上也泛起艳艳的粉。程锦回过头，伸出胳膊搂住大猫的头，亲昵的亲了亲大猫的鼻头，很快，新一轮的撞击让程锦不得不回过身重新趴下来保持平衡。  
大猫伸出舌头舔过自己的鼻子，不能与程锦亲吻的暴躁让他的动作粗暴了许多，动作激烈的程锦几乎趴伏不住，不住的喘息着，仰起脖子试图摆脱这强烈的快感。  
程锦的肛口收紧，紧紧的箍住思觅的巨大，里面的肠肉层层叠叠的缠上来，强大的吸力让大猫一个哆嗦释放了出来。大猫精液的量十分大，就算有安全套这层屏障，精液打出的冲击感也刺激到了程锦敏感发红的肠壁。  
程锦小腹收紧，后穴开始痉挛着收缩，精液射到了腹部和胸膛上，精液拉出长长的丝，然后力有未逮的下落到床单上。  
大猫射精的时间比较长，精液一波一波的打向安全套，程锦只是感受着减弱后的冲击感都打了个哆嗦。程锦感受到体内大猫的射精停止了，只剩下粗大的阴茎将后穴塞得满满的。  
“思觅。”程锦伸出手推推大猫的前臂，“快出去。”话音刚落，程锦就觉得自己体内的粗大小了一圈，程锦诧异的回头，却发现恋人已经变了回来。  
“程锦。”思觅将程锦扑倒在床上，也不管安全套里满满的精液，像寻求安慰的小兽般拱着程锦的脖子。“思觅，怎么突然变回来了，已经代谢掉了？”程锦担忧思觅的身体出现什么问题，思觅满不在乎的说：“今天运动量大，代谢的快。”程锦简直老脸一红，右手抚一抚思觅微卷的长发，说：“明天还是去研究所看一看吧，万一还有残留成分呢。”  
思觅抬头亲上程锦的唇，舌头伸进去来回扫荡了一圈，退出来后啄吻了一下程锦的嘴唇说：“你要是不放心，我就把运动量再加大一下。”  
思觅起身，把分身从程锦体内拔了出来，长时间的插入让程锦的后穴难以闭合，程锦笑着说：“现在你只能坐上来自己动了，你太猛了，我身上都没有力气了。”  
思觅满不在乎的说：“你躺着不动的时候，我一直都很喜欢。”思觅跪坐到程锦的大腿上，将自己的阴茎和程锦的阴茎放到一起，两个人都刚刚射完，程锦的阴茎没什么精神的耷拉到一旁，思觅的则几乎浸泡在了自己的精液中。  
思觅笑着说：“这么多的精液，可不能浪费了。”思觅把安全套小心的退了下来，尽力保存里面的精液，然后将安全套的开口处塞进自己的后穴，将里面的精液尽数挤了进去。  
程锦有些发愁，不清理干净很容易拉肚子的啊……  
很快程锦就没什么心思想东想西了，思觅把安全套随手扔到了垃圾桶里，收紧后穴，确保精液流不出来。俯下身，低头把程锦的阴茎含入嘴里。  
“思觅！”程锦有些吃惊，恋人嫣红的嘴唇吞咽着自己深色的阴茎，视觉的冲击让程锦几乎立刻硬了起来，思觅含弄着程锦的阴茎，舌头绕着龟头轻巧的划圈，舌尖在冠状沟里慢慢舔弄过去。  
思觅的舌头包裹住茎身，小心的藏起牙齿，给了程锦一个深喉。喉管挤压着龟头，程锦深吸一口气，左手插入思觅的头发中，把思觅带了上去。思觅顺从着这股力道起身，与程锦交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。这个吻里带着程锦上一次射出的精液味道，腥咸的气息萦绕在两个人的舌尖。  
思觅把程锦推开，直起身，跪着向前挪动了一下。思觅右手伸向后面握住程锦的阴茎，阴茎抵住穴口，思觅微微用力，龟头就抵了进去，已经有过一次的菊穴进入起来并不艰难。  
头部进去后，程锦感受到一股润泽，程锦明白那是思觅刚刚挤进去的精液，就着精液的润滑，程锦的阴茎缓慢而顺畅的插了进去。思觅并未多加等待，双手按在程锦的胸前，臀部开始起落吞吐着程锦的阳具。  
思觅腰部微微用力，画着圆弧在程锦的阳具上扭动着，程锦被思觅扭的低喘出声，伸出手抚摸着思觅光裸的脊背，收紧的腹肌，以及可以一手一个的乳珠。  
程锦两只手开始照顾起思觅的乳珠，指甲微微刮蹭几下，乳头就颤巍巍的立了起来，程锦揉捏拉扯着这两个脆弱的小东西，后来干脆靠着床头半坐起身，将左边的乳头含进嘴里肆意舔弄。  
思觅挺起胸膛，将乳珠送到程锦的嘴里，上半身保持不动，腰部下塌，臀部还在不停的上下动作着。  
思觅双手抱住程锦的头，嘴里放肆的呻吟着，有些喑哑的嗓音带着情欲的味道丝丝缕缕的弥漫了整个房间，程锦的下身向上用力的顶动，这可不是程锦所说的“没力气”。  
这个位置可以进到很深的地方，程锦配合着思觅的节奏顶动，思觅向下坐，程锦就向上顶动，思觅向上抬起屁股，程锦就向下撤回。这样来回了几百次，思觅有些不高兴了，把程锦的头抬起，恶狠狠的用力亲上去，屁股画圆研磨着。  
思觅凶狠得仿佛要把程锦的舌头吃下去，变换着角度吸吮着程锦嘴里的津液，程锦左手插进思觅的头发里，右手在思觅的脊背上安抚的轻抚。  
思觅安静下来，亲吻变得温柔起来，两个人嘴唇分开，又啄吻了两下才算结束。程锦摸一摸思觅眼尾的飞红，就着插入的姿势，抱着思觅翻了个身。  
程锦也不问刚才思觅为什么失控，只是将思觅的腿盘道自己的腰上，低下头与思觅温柔的接吻。与上半身的温柔不同，程锦下半身的动作如狂风骤雨一般迅猛，臀肉与大腿相击打的啪啪声和抽插时的润泽水声不绝于耳，思觅呜咽的呻吟被程锦吞吃了下去。  
思觅的脚趾蜷缩起来，双腿绞紧，后穴也开始收紧。程锦明白思觅快到了，松开思觅的舌头，直起身撸动起思觅的阴茎，阳具抵住思觅的前列腺研磨着。思觅一个哆嗦，呻吟着射了出来。  
程锦在思觅痉挛收缩的后穴里冲刺了几十下也射了出来，两个人都闭着眼仰着脖子失神了一会儿，待程锦回过神来，思觅的腿已经无力的掉到了床上。程锦把自己的阳具从思觅的后穴退了出来，随着程锦阳具的拔出，里面的白浊顺着小孔流了出来。  
思觅不甚在意，甚至还张开大腿，放松小穴，精液一股一股的排了出来，里面除了有程锦刚射进去的，还有思觅的。程锦深吸一口气，心里想的却是不能再来了，不然明天两个人都要进医院了……  
程锦吻了吻思觅迷蒙的双眼，下床去卫生间给浴缸防水。程锦把开关打开就回到了床边，把思觅抱了起来，手软脚软的送到了浴缸里面。的确有些纵欲过度，今晚程锦纵着思觅，也就纵着了自己。  
程锦把床单换了下来，丢进了洗衣机，去衣柜里拿了新的换上，又拿了一个大浴巾铺到床上，然后去浴缸里看思觅。思觅已经睡着了，刚变身回来就又来了一次，有些累也是正常的。  
程锦跨进浴缸里，六分满的浴缸很快就变成了八分满。程锦将自己垫到思觅身下，思觅睁开眼看了程锦一眼就又闭上了眼睛，由着程锦在自己身上搓动，程锦把手指伸进后穴清洗都没有让思觅再睁开眼睛。  
程锦替思觅清理干净后起身出了浴缸，关上水龙头，小心的把思觅的头放到浴缸的边沿上，拿了一条毛巾卷折几下垫到了思觅的脑袋下。程锦站到淋浴头下快速的冲洗几下，拿起浴巾大体擦干身体，俯下身抱起思觅放到了床上铺好的浴巾上。  
程锦又拿了一条浴巾重新擦了擦自己被思觅沾湿的身体，然后轻轻的为思觅吸干水。程锦把思觅重新抱起放到了枕头上，拿起床上的浴巾放到了椅子上，最后给思觅盖上被子，程锦把浴巾都放到了洗衣机里，加了洗涤剂后让洗衣机开始了工作。  
程锦把浴缸的水放出去，拿着淋浴喷头清洗着浴缸，清理干净后程锦回到床上，掀开被子躺了下去。思觅向程锦的方向依偎过去，程锦调整好两人的姿势，入睡。


End file.
